


Angel: Desktop Clutter by Tiger Moon

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-20
Updated: 1999-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Tiger Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel: Desktop Clutter by Tiger Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth the Angel series. All of Angel's antics are taken from real

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *

## Angel: Desktop Clutter

By [Tiger Moon](mailto:)  


Author's homepage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair and the rest of the Sentinel Crew belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. I'm not going to make any money off this so don't bother suing me. 

Tiger's notes: This is the fourth the Angel series. All of Angel's antics are taken from real happenings with my two little imps Angel and Chubs. As always thanks to my beta readers, Dallas, Lily and Bast. 

* * *

Jim was almost finished with the dishes that he'd let Blair convince him could wait until they took Angel for her walk when he Blair's habit of leaving a collection of mugs decorating his desk.  He pushed through the french doors and headed toward the desk, kicking some of Angel's toys out of the way as he went.  Grabbing the three mugs that were sitting on the printer he was about to turn and go back to the kitchen when he saw Angel's bowl sitting in the middle of the desk. 

Jim smiled.  Angel must have had her breakfast in Blair's arms again this morning.  The first time he'd seen his partner feeding Angel like that was just yesterday. 

* * *

The Day Before  
  

Jim was busy chopping vegetables for the stew he was making for dinner, he'd finally convinced Blair to taste his special Vegetable Beef stew, when he saw that Blair had spun his chair around and had Angel cradled in the crook of his arm, feeding her dinner.  He shook his head, between he and Sandburg that pup was going to be spoiled rotten, not that she wasn't already. 

He was putting the last of the vegetables into the already simmering pot when he heard a string of expletives coming from Blair's room. 

"Aww man, Angel no!  Stay off my keyboard." 

Jim shifted to one side and he could see the puppy as she waddled across the keyboard, leaving a string of nonsense letters and numbers on the document Blair was typing. 

He chuckled at her antics, knowing full well the mischief she could get into. She'd played on his desk last night while he was finishing up some of the reports he'd put off doing.  Of course, he wouldn't tell Sandburg that he'd nearly adverted a disaster when she stepped on the delete key.  He was very thankful for the idiot message that popped up asking if he really did want to delete that file. 

Jim continued to watch as Angel chased Blair's hand around the desk as he used the mouse and pressed her nose to the speakers when one of Blair's Star Wars sound files played.  She hadn't been quite that ornery for Jim last night, he'd just had to wipe the nose prints off his monitor as  curiosity got the better of her.  But then again his desk didn't have nearly as many interesting things to poke into and chew on as Blair's did, including the stuffed Beanie bear in a rain slicker Blair had sitting next to the printer. 

"Angel. No!"  came another exasperated command from Blair' room. 

Jim just chuckled again. 

Blair spun around in his chair and caught Jim's amused expression, "You're just loving this aren't you." 

Jim came around the counter and walked into Blair's room, plucking the fractious pup from Blair's grasp.  "Come on Angel. It's time to stop giving Blair a hard time." 

"Jim man, you don't have to take her."  Blair tried to protest.  He didn't want to impose on Jim any more than he already did for Angel's care. 

"No problem, Chief.  We'll just be out here playing and when you're finished you can join us,"  Jim started out the door when Blair caught him up short. 

"Uh Jim, she just ate so you might want to wait on any hard playing until she goes out."  He watched as Jim grabbed the thin leather leash that hung on the back of his bedroom door and snapped it to the collar the pup wore. 

"I'll take her out then," Jim replied as he headed back through the kitchen to turn down his soup down to a simmer.  "Hey Sandburg, stir this once for me while we're out."  He called just as he headed out the door. 

He carried Angel out to the little park he'd found a few blocks from the loft.  He'd brought her out here a few days ago for one of her first real romps in the grass.  It was a totally fenced in park and he'd talked to the other dog owners who used the park about safety and shots.  A half an hour later, Jim carried a sleepy pup back to the loft.  Angel had done her thing and played herself out to the point where she was ready for a nap. 

Jim came back to find Blair still hard at work on the exam he was putting together.  It never ceased to amaze him how Blair managed to do as much as he did and not lose his mind.  Now Angel was another obligation added to the mix and another reason why he didn't mind helping the grad student.  Of course he still wasn't admitting out loud how attached he was getting to the pup.  No, there would be a time down the road for him to make that admission. 

He stood in Blair's doorway watching and wondering how long it would take his roommate to notice that he and Angel had returned. 

Blair stopped his frantic typing and chewed on the end of his pencil.  He'd hit a stopping point and needed to think about what question he should ask next.  He spun in his chair and was surprised to find Jim standing there with a sleeping Angel in the crook of his arm.  "Oh hey, Jim,  I'll take her." 

Jim shrugged, "You sure, she's going to be all over your desk when she wakes up." 

"Yeah...Besides I'll just send her out to you when she gets bad again." 

Blair reached out to take Angel from Jim. 

Jim went back to the kitchen to check on his stew and finish cleaning up the mess he'd made preparing their dinner.  By the time he finished the clean up, he could hear Blair talking to Angel again. 

"That's a good girl, just lay there and chew on that toy." 

Jim peeked into Blair's room and saw Angel laying on the desk amid the clutter, chewing on one of his old socks he'd knotted and given to her as a toy.  For once the pup was still and looking like just another piece of the clutter that found it's home on Sandburg's desk. 

* * *

Present Day 

Jim shook his head and grabbed the bowl to add to the stack of dishes in his hand.  He'd never tell Sandburg that one of the reasons Angel was so mischievous on desks, beyond normal puppy curiosity, was because ever since he started his bi-weekly sitting gig he'd always played with her on top of his desk. 

* * *

End Angel: Desktop Clutter.

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *


End file.
